


Poisonous

by CMCS1520



Series: FrUk Holiday Week 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: FrUK Holiday Week 2017 Day 2: Mistletoe





	Poisonous

“They are poisonous,” Arthur muttered as Francis hung a small mistletoe plant above their living room entrance. 

 

The Englishman keep his hands slightly forwards as Francis failed to balance himself on the stool he stood on. 

 

“Only if you eat them, mon chéri.” Francis replied as he taped the red ribbon that laced around the light green stem to the door’s top border.  

 

“There is no point in hanging one,” Arthur retorted.

 

“I know.” 

 

Smiling in content, Francis glanced down at Arthur and brushed his hands down his purple dress shirt, his hands resting on his hips. Rolling his eyes, Arthur helped Francis down and grabbed the stool, then returning it to its place beside the kitchen counter that lay attached to the end of the living room space.

 

“It’s Christmas morning,” Francis hummed as he wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist from behind, leaning his head on the crook of Arthur’s neck.

 

Arthur’s eyes glanced to the grandclock that sat tick-tocking in the corner by a fairly undecorated tree. Presents, which he had placed there beforehand, lay organized by color around the truck. This year, both Matthew, Alfred, and Francis had decided to stay with him during the holidays. Although he initially thought of declining, Peter, who remained with him, had merely called him ‘idiotic’ for thinking to do so. That, somehow, convinced him otherwise.

 

“Arthur…” Francis hummed into his skin, shaking him from his thoughts. Arthur craned his neck back slightly and closed his eyes. 

 

“Yes?” he asked quietly.

 

“Bed?”

 

“Alright,” Arthur respond, taking Francis’ hand and leading him towards a staircase that led to the second floor. The bedrooms mainly resided there, three singles, double, and two bathrooms. His house, which had four floors, had remained in his possession out in the country for centuries. Never, in such a long time until now, had it been as full. 

 

“One moment,” Arthur stated quietly as the reached his room, he nodded for Francis to enter without him. 

 

Turning to the left, Arthur quietly headed towards Peter’s room. He had already checked on Matthew and Alfred whom had gone to bed hours before, but, he had an inkling that Peter did not follow in their suit.

 

He was right.

 

Cracking upon the door, Arthur frowned as he spotted Peter wide awake, looking towards a window that lay above the garden. The boy’s face was barley light by the faint glow of the fading moonlight and rising sun. 

 

“Peter?” Arthur asked, slightly annoyed.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Go to bed,” Arthur said as he walked over to his bed, pulling the sea-green covers over the micronation as he lied on his pillows, a tired look on his face.

 

“Fine,” Peter slurred with exhaustion, “Only ‘cause it’s a holiday.”

 

Chuckling, Arthur kissed his forehead and left the room, quietly closing the door once again. Once he retraced his steps back to his room, Arthur slipped inside and found Francis already tucked in bed, wide awake.

 

“Not going to sleep?” Arthur asked as he slipped off his shoes and socks. Francis blinking slowly, a sleepy feeling taking hold on him.

 

“I was waiting for you,” Francis muttered, stretching his arms out towards Arthur as the Englishman joined him under the bed sheets. “It’s cold without company.”

 

Arthur only hummed in response, snuggling up Francis’ chest and closing his eyes. 

 

“Je t’aime,” Francis mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Arthur, pulling him closer.

 

“Love you too,” Arthur replied silently.


End file.
